The Republic City Herald: Breaking News
by IGdude117
Summary: From the Desk of Feng Niu, War Correspondent, embedded with the men and women of the United Forces' Second Division. Rated T for violence. The Legend of Korra and all its characters are not my property. Picture from the avatar wikia.
1. Chapter 1

**From the Desk of Feng Niu, Action Correspondent for the Republic City Herald.**

_168 AG- Chameleon Bay, Embedded with the United Forces Second Division._

* * *

The _R.C.S Yu Dao_, which was originally named after the Fire Nation Colony that became the first true city of the United Republic, is a bustling, life-filled ship full to the brim with United Forces personnel. Construction on the massive ship ended in 164 AG in Republic City itself after a coordinated effort between engineers from the Northern Water Tribe, the Southern Water Tribe, and the Fire Nation. The flagship of the United Forces Second Fleet, formally known as the Second Division, the _Yu Dao_ has seen hundreds of engagements and operations, including, most notably, the Piracy Pacification Campaign, which ended late last year with victory for the United Forces/ Fire Nation task force.

Our presence here in Chameleon Bay is barely tolerated by Earth Queen Hou Ting, who cites the United Forces' presence here as "an affront to the territorial sovereignty of the Earth Kingdom and a pathetic attempt to conclude annexation of the Earth Kingdom".

Commander Bumi, Commanding Officer (C.O) of the Second Division, is quite skeptical.

"Our orders are to sit here and watch for pirate raids. It's not like we're pillaging villages. If you want that, ask Fire Lord Zuko; he'd know all about that."

Although the Commander spoke those words with his trademark joking grin, concerns about United Forces operations in the area is generating heavy controversy among the crew and among Republic City citizens.

Private First Class Jihan, originally of Fire Nation descent, and a firebender, is understandably dismayed by the Fleet's seemingly stagnant position.

"I wish we'd do something," he says, as he maintains the _R.C.S Yue's_ engines. The _Yue_, which was named after Northern Water Tribe Princess Yue (82-99 A.G), who ascended to the Spirit Realm to become the Moon Spirit.

Private Jihan, who has been on the _Yue_ for more than a month, is growing tired of the inaction that results from patrolling Chameleon Bay for Pirates.

"I joined so I could see some action and see the world for what it was. All we've been doing is having drills and staring at the damned ocean all day, every day for the last month."

Unfortunately, Private Jihan may be seeing action sooner than he thought.

The Sandbender Tribes of the Si Wong Desert, particularly the Hami Tribe and the Sun Tribes, have been fighting a series of skirmishes in and around the Central Si Wong Desert in an effort to control the rich oasis's that dot the desert.

Until recently, the exceedingly large Hami Tribe, which has been in existence since long before the Hundred Years' War, has been growing exponentially in both size and power. Whereas most of the other Sandbender Tribes have three or four large extended communities that migrate across the desert, the Hami Tribe has grown to eclipse even its greatest rival, the Kang Tribe, which is most notable for its role in stealing Avatar Aang's sky bison in 99 AG. The Hami Tribe now has around ten large communities that hold sway in the central and eastern sectors of the Si Wong Desert, and Republic City officials worry that the increased militarization of Sandbenders and the drastic increase in robbery, kidnapping, and murder is cause for concern.

Earth Kingdom officials have declined to comment on the almost astronomical increase in Sandbender attacks, and no moves have been made my provincial authorities, as civil unrest in the Earth Kingdom has been steadily increasing in the past years.

This unrest in the Earth Kingdom has led many to believe that the Second Division was deployed in anticipation of civil war in the Earth Kingdom. Councilman Tarrlok, when asked about this speculation, insisted that "The Second Division has been deployed as part of a nearly unanimous decision by the Council to enforce shipping lanes and decrease piracy in the Chameleon Bay area."

The truth behind this comment, however, remains dubious.

"Nearly unanimous," sharp readers will notice, most likely means that Councilman Tenzin, representative of the Air Nomads, refused to vote for this resolution, a common occurrence so far during his term as councilman. Although unanimous decisions are not required to proceed with resolutions in the Council, Councilman Tenzin's ferocious opposition towards violent and interventionist policy is famous throughout the Republic.

United Forces officials also refused to comment on allegations that the Second Division was deployed in anticipation of civil unrest.

However unlikely this is, the possibility is very strong. Civil Unrest inside the Earth Kingdom has been on the rise for the last few years as local governments struggle under crushing conscription rates, taxation, and laws from Ba Sing Se, as well as internal pressure from angry citizens. Riots have continued in several Earth Kingdom cities for months now, and talk of civil war is common amongst citizens.

Also dubious is the Earth Queen's claim on United Republic territory. In her speech on the 64th anniversary of the Hundred Years' War end, she insisted that "The United Republic of Nations is and always shall be stolen territory that was taken from Earth King Kuei by Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko. The Republic is on Earth Kingdom territory, and it was unlawfully stolen from the Kingdom."

In the wake of her announcement, of course, protests and distaste ran across the world, and notable dignitaries like Master Katara and Lord Zuko spoke out against Hou-Ting's pronouncement.

However, the Republic City's military remains in Chameleon Bay, awaiting orders or action, whichever comes first.

This has been Feng Niu, straight from the Second Division's Headquarters, reporting for the Republic City Herald.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CONFLICT IN CHAMELEON BAY!**_

_From the Desk of Feng Niu, Action Correspondent for the Republic City Herald._

_168 AG- Chameleon Bay, Embedded with the United Forces Second Division._

The once-peaceful patrol route of the Second Division exploded today into a new conflict. After a suspicious vehicle was sighted on the Eastern Shore of the Earth Kingdom, units from the _R.C.S Roku_ landed on the shore, only to be engaged by an unknown force.

"We were investigating the tracks that the vehicle left behind when we began taking rocks from the surrounding forest. Privates Wei and Tsung were incapacitated by rock-spikes, and third platoon returned fire and engaged immediately," reports Lieutenant Xun of the United Marines 5th Company, as he cradles the broken mess that was once his arm.

Commander Bumi and other officers, upon investigating the site, determined that this was most likely the work of Sandbenders. Private Second Class Wei and Private First Class Tsung were both killed in the opening salvo. UF medical staff report that both were killed by long, intensely sharp rock-spikes to the head, and that both spikes were found to be made of compressed sand that matches sand from the Si Wong Desert, not Chameleon Bay.

Additional operations were immediately undertaken as the Second Division attempted to track down the culprits, but to no avail. Squadrons of United Forces Infantry scoured the surrounding areas, but the only signs of the attackers found were broken pouches full of sand that matched the equipment of Eastern Sandbender Tribes.

Commander Bumi sent a request at the conclusion of the day to Republic City leadership asking for permission to pursue the Sandbenders.

The attitude around the fleet is highly volatile, and many sailors and soldiers simply want to get revenge and justice for their fallen comrades.

"Wei was a good man," says Corporal Eyek of the Northern Water Tribe. "He had a happy family waiting for him in Beichan City, and now he's dead because some -ing Sandbender decided to put a spike in his eye. I don't know why we're not out there right now, hunting those - down. The Council had better -ing make the right decision."

Corporal Eyek is not alone. However, the mood now is somber, and funerals are being planned for the two men on the deck of the _Roku_. All that remains now for the men and women of the Second Division is a response from the government.

* * *

_**UNITED REPUBLIC COUNCIL SUPPORTS INTERVENTION IN SI WONG DESERT; INTERNATIONAL POLITICS HEAT UP**_

_From the Desk of Feng Niu, Action Correspondent for the Republic City Herald._

_Day Four, 168 AG- Chameleon Bay, Embedded with the United Forces Second Division._

After two days of waiting, word has come from Republic City supporting an incursion into the Si Wong Desert. According to Republic City Herald correspondents, Councilman Tarrlok favored immediate justice.

"The spilling of United Republic blood is unforgivable, and the Sandbenders that perpetrated this act of terrorism will be brought to justice. It is the opinion of the Republic Council and other world leaders that immediate and swift action must be taken, and this Council supports Commander Bumi in his efforts to bring justice."

Earth Kingdom protestors gathered outside the United Republic Embassy in Ba Sing Se, and protestors in Republic City took to the march in an effort to preserve the sovereignty of the Earth Kingdom.

Republic City Police Chief Lin Beifong announced that the police would coordinate with protestors in an effort to keep demonstrations nonviolent and uneventful.

Controversy increased today as the Fire Lord offered her support, including mechanized elements of the Fire Nation's Third Division, who recently saw action in the New Ozai Society's ill-fated uprising in 160 AG.

Lord Zuko, who is currently residing in Ember Island, stands behind the Council's and his daughter's decisions:

"While it is my firm belief that nonviolence should be encouraged, it is my opinion that Commander Bumi is fully within his rights to investigate the deaths of his men in greater detail. I hope that the peace process will remain in effect, and that the perpetrators of this vile act are brought to justice."

Rumors have been common that the wizened Fire Lord's premature retirement is due to his duties to the Order of the White Lotus, the secret society that dedicated itself to supporting the Avatar in the wake of the Hundred Years' War. And, with the Avatar's status as a trainee in the Southern Water Tribe, it is clear that the protection of the Avatar must be maintained.

Ba Sing Se has protested against this incursion on the grounds that an incursion by the United Forces counts as an invasion, but United Republic ambassadors and diplomats have flocked to Ba Sing Se, arguing that the Sandbenders are an autonomous entity free of the Earth Queen's sphere of influence.

Interestingly enough, the masked activist known as Amon has made a statement about the brewing conflict in the Si Wong, citing it as "another example of bending infighting that only result in dead non-benders," marking the first time the spokesman of the Equalist movement has released a formal statement.

General Iroh II of the United Forces First Division wished his comrade luck in the coming days and hoped that he'd "Bring balance and peace to that volatile region".

Sandbender response, however, has been largely negative, and the Tribes show no indication of cooperating with the United Forces.

Perturbed warrior Changpu of the Hami Tribe threatened that "The savages from the Republic will be met with sharp sand and resistance. The evidence brought against us was planted by the Earth Kingdom-backed United Forces, and any moves from them will be met with war."

Although some tribal leaders have offered condolences and offers of cooperation, the Hami and its sister Tribes have cited the United Forces as being a _Cao jumin,_ or "grasswalkers", a commonly used derogatory term amongst Sand benders for those that live outside of the desert.

* * *

_**FIRE NATION TROOPS JOIN UNITED FORCES IN MARCHING ON THE SI WONG; SANDBENDERS UNITE AGAINST THE REPUBLIC, EARTH QUEEN UNHAPPY**_

_From the Desk of Feng Niu, Action Correspondent for the Republic City Herald._

_Day Eight, 168 AG- Chameleon Bay, Embedded with the United Forces Second Division._

Things took a turn for the better (or worse) as the Fire Nation Nineteenth and Twentieth Mechanized Infantry Regiments arrived from the Fire Nation via airship. The 19th and 20th Regiments, both hybrid regiments consisting of nonbending infantry, firebending soldiers, and mechanized tanks, are here as part of a renewed effort to support the United Republic in an attempt by Fire Lord Honora to strengthen relationships with both the United Republic and the Earth Kingdom.

Meanwhile, United Forces interdiction operations continue as long ranged patrols push deep into the Si Wong Desert through the Tai Pao Pass. Scattered contacts between United Forces Marines and Sandbender ambushes have resulted in various mild injuries, but Commander Bumi remains optimistic, even to the point where he leads platoons into the desert himself.

"The Sandbenders may be opposed to our operations in the Si Wong, but I'm determined to bring those men who killed mine to justice. I've been given orders by my illustrious brother and his high-and mighty councilmen allies to resolve that situation, and I'm determined to. I'm thankful that the Fire Lord has decided to send reinforcements, and I will coordinate with Colonel Fujiwa and his men."

Hami Tribal Leader Yuu declared a tribal war on the United Forces and Fire Nation forces, claiming them as being interlopers and imperialists that want to subjugate the Sandbenders to their will. Yuu called on the other major tribes to put aside their squabbling and join the Hami Tribe in pushing the United Forces out of the Si Wong.

As of yet, the Zhu Tribe, the Sun Tribe, the Kang Tribe, and the Pao Tribe have settled their differences and joined with the Hami to push back the United Forces.

On the international stage, however, things are looking dismal for the United Republic. Earth Queen Hou-Ting's response to the Council's proclamation has been exceedingly negative, and the Earth Kingdom recently cut off trade to the URN in an effort to protest the incursion. More worrying is the fact that Earth Kingdom naval and ground forces have been reported to be mobilizing, and many fear war. For many, this situation is reminiscent of the Hekeng Crisis of 110 AG, where Fire Nation citizens were imprisoned by Earth Kingdom provincial police forces, which was responded to by an overwhelming response by the Fire Nation military.

Many have cited the Fire Nation's involvement as an imperialist attempt to reignite the Hundred Years' War, but Fire Nation official press releases have cited this military support as being a peacekeeping effort to maintain order in the Si Wong.

According to Minister Sanako of the Fire Nation Communication Ministry,

"_This deployment of troops is a genuine attempt to maintain peace and order throughout the investigative process. It is the opinion of the Council of Ministers that the volatile nature of the area warrants a greater military commitment than, say, the Southern Air Temple Islands. _

_ It is also the sentiment of both Fire Lord Honora and the Council of Ministers that the unwarranted execution of United Forces military personnel is no less than an act of terrorism, and an act of war. It is the hope of the Fire Nation that the URN will accept our assistance in the spirit of cooperation that was shared by Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang, and we hope that this hopefully brief conflict will not turn into one on the scale of Hekeng or Yu Dao."_

Sanako's mention of Yu Dao is ironic, as crowds have now taken to the streets of Republic City, protesting what many citizens see as 'an unwarranted invasion of Sandbender territory'. Signs proclaiming "Go Home, Fire Nation", "Remember Yu Dao", and "We Don't Want Another Hekeng" have appeared in front of both the Fire Nation cultural center and the Town Hall.

A press briefing earlier today shed light on the situation.

"It is the hope of this council that Commander Bumi will be able to bring about a quick and speedy resolution to this unfortunate incident, and bring the culprits to justice. We are willing to accept Fire Lord Honora's assistance, but we still hope for a peaceful, speedy resolution to this mess."

This announcement, especially coming from Councilman Tenzin, who is known for being a peaceful, non-interventionist, much like his father, gives many people hope that this conflict will be resolved in due time.

Meanwhile, the world stands by in hopes that the conflict in the Si Wong Desert doesn't escalate. This has been Reporter Feng Niu, Action Correspondent, reporting for the Republic City Herald.


End file.
